User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiki Caprica! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gaarmyvet/autosig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balistic Pve (Talk) 22:02, February 1, 2010 Pilot and Welcome Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner but things have been a little deep here in Frederick, MD. Friday and Saturday we were hit with about 30" of snow and it has been a task getting dug out. Yes I thought you would like the show, it's very edgy and has some interesting sci-fi people involved in the writing and production. As for your transcript, as my 17 year old son would say...it rocks! Seriously looks better than I could do, as I am more of a fix-it guy than a creator. Once again, welcome and glad you like it.- 20:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Wow, is it vicious over at the Lostpedia LA-X 1&2 Talk page, paticularly from some of the newbie (less than 100 edits) editors. I have less than a 1000 edits, so I feel that I should be more observant of the more posted editors and less lippy and arrogant like some of these newbies.I am going to take your advice and stay out of the fray until some of the novelty of the new sseason wears off.- 21:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Act II looks good as well.- 05:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I almost forgot, how does that Subsource work?- 05:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ruth/Tsattie I'm assuming they're one and the same, but I gotta watch it again. Bdore 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Ok I see what you're talking about. There is no actress, Tsattie, and who's Ruth. The actress portraying Ruth doesn't quite look like Tsattie, but with a lot of makeup... Bdore 07:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Tabs: Credits The Credits tab/page is for all credits displayed at the beginning and end of the episode in order they are displayed. I hope this helps. : -- Chief 17:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode Titles Hey I only just noticed, because I was looking on my DVR for older episodes, that Pilot, Part 2 is episode 102. I'm assuming your template Episode Title will/could be used for referencing episodes, but since both parts of the pilot is using episode 101, it throws off the number for the remainder of the season. Does that make sense? Bdore 19:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, I tend to think of numbering things the way they're broadcast, but even SyFy is calling them 101 and 102. On the imdb, they called the Pilot Episode 0 (What?) I need to renumber the episodes in the template. I guess we can break the Pilot into two pages. What do you think? -- 19:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's already divided into Parts 1 & 2 - I just used your system on the transcript. If that correlates to the episodes, then dividing it shouldn't be difficult. Bdore 19:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I put a proposal on Talk:Pilot.-- 20:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we're going back to Episode 2 = }} Rebirth? 21:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :OMFG I'm terrible at this! :I found out, much too late that SyFy was calling Rebirth 102 and so on. Balistic said fix it, so he and I have been cleaning up. I think most of it's done. Everyone gets better with practice.-- 21:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::We weren't making that up, were we? I swear the Pilot was eps 101/102 before. Anyway, I think my DVR's VOD still has Ep 102 (pilot, 2nd half) available. Oh well, more busywork, eh? 21:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No, SyFy has two episodes for parts 1 and 2. Maybe it's a question of file size. My DVR had one two-hour show, but it was recorded as the ep played. It'll all work out.-- 21:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Promo Re: Promo: Scary :| - Bryan 17:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I going to be fiddling with almost nothing ;) Now, can I get my fancy schmancy signature correct? 18:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at User:Gaarmyvet/sig and User:Gaarmyvet/autosig. They're not perfect, but you'll get the idea.-- 18:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I got it right on this time. I just didn't want to go back and edit my previous signature (kinda taboo?), and the preview button kills Explorer on my work computer (not that it would do anything when trying to preview a template of a template). 18:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Olaf I left a message on my own board, but will continue here. I just watched the scene, and Clarice very clearly says, "we use her surname." Also, when she's naming her husbands, she says, "there's Nestor and Tanner. And Olaf..." (mustachioed man looks up) "... and Rashawn." I think the man at the table is actually Tanner. And looking at IMDb: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0335073/, that matches the credits. 20:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Signature Hi Please can you update :Signature with the code from :Signature Thanks : -- Chief 09:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Hi Please can you add the code from :Common.css to :Common.css Thanks : -- Chief 09:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * Can you give me a quick dump on what this does? Thanks.-- 15:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::* when printing an article/page the following will not be printed (or displayed in Print Preview): ::** .editsection-upper {display:none;} "this page" ::** #toc {display: none;} "Table of Contents" ::** #catlinks {display: none;) Categories links at the bottom of a page ::** #editsimilar_links {display: none;} edit silmilar links box ::: -- Chief (talk) ( ) 18:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Done. (I'm on six - ten different wikis and I've never printed a page.)-- 18:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ** I've never printed off a page either but if a wikis good some other users may want print a article (but there is some stuff on the article that doesn't need printing like the stuff above) -- Chief (talk) ( ) 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Vergis I think a character page makes sense, since he's been mentioned. The actor page can be removed, I think, since a different actor will be playing his role. 17:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * Okay.-- 17:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, do we know what the original source for this information is? It might be interesting to leave the actor page with a note indicating that the role changed, if that's the case. 17:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : It was listed on either ther main page, season 1, or both when I got here. I'm a late joiner, so I don't know the history.-- 18:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Names In a related issue, do we know where the some of the character names, like those of Duram's boss and sidekick, are coming from?-- 18:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : I've been using the transcripts and the episodes as source material, and a little bit of IMDb. I think I mentioned before alternative sources... here's what I show is out there: * IMDb http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0799862/ * Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caprica_(TV_series) * Battlestar Wiki http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Portal:Caprica * SyFy http://www.syfy.com/caprica/ ** The Caprican http://showblogs.syfy.com/caprican/ * The Caprica Times http://www.capricatimes.com/ 18:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Okay. I trust Wikipedia. Both imdb and BSG have mispelled "Duram" as "Durham" and I'm a little suspicious of the channel web output. Over at ABC, you would wonder if the people who wrote the Lost summaries had ever seen an episode or spoken with anyone associated with producing the show. 8) Jim -- 18:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) custom skin I've never made a custom skin before If you let me know what your custom skin idea is i'll see what i can do I'll try - but i'm not promising anything : -- Chief (talk) ( ) 19:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Style, etc. I know we're nowhere near a manual of style yet, but I was editing something the other day, and was reminded of another website you may be familiar with http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Fringepedia:Manual_of_Style#Tense. Keeping mind that episodes should be kept in present tense, does it make sense to write the character pages in the same? I think it sounds better to write those in past tense, since those pages become part of the character's history, rather than events that are happening. Your thoughts? 18:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, I was the first sysop on FP.net. I wrote a good portion of that page along with DocH. I've dropped out of FP.net because I lost interest in the show. I thought it went downhill when the second season started. There was that scene in a "Pennsylvania" corn field where the Canadian Pacific engine rolled by... At one time I had four episodes backed up on my DVR and had no desire to watch any of them. I never agreed that they "had" to have some episodes that were independent of the mythos. I snagged the entire page and parked it at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox1. We need to start some policy pages. DocH and I were always proud that we wrote in dozens of words what Lostpedia seemed to write in hundreds. Feel free to go to my sandbox and edit; gotta make sure all the "Fringepedia"s are replaced!-- 00:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories Ah seeing the hidden categories isn't the problem (don't really want to see them anyway, but I saw the checkbox). The problem is subcategories making themselves hidden. Examples: I used the Category:Candidates for Renaming category on a few pages, and they didn't show up on the category's page until I used your template. Today's example is I made the same category (among others) subcategories of, for example, Category:Site maintenance, but it doesn't appear on that category page. Do I need to wait until a server refresh or something? 02:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *That's possible. Give it some time; some of this stuff is cached. If it doesn't show be tomorrow I can take another look or check with one of the Wikia helpers.-- 02:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **Any suggestion on whom to contact? I tried to take a look around the various help wikias, but my search-fu isn't fine-tuned yet. 17:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **User:JoePlay, a Wikia "Helper," was handy over on FlashForward.-- 17:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **Left him a message, but in the meantime, discovered that adding a category without editing a page (i.e., adding it with the icons on the bottom) doesn't actually add it to the category, it just adds the category link to the bottom of the page. Not sure if that's a bug or a feature. 19:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) **I used to enter my categories the "hard way," typing them in. If you do that they then show up at the bottom, like an icon.-- 21:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ***'Tis how I'm doin' it now :) 21:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ' as compared to [[]] On character pages, I would suggest having Officer Mendez rather than '''Officer Mendez' as it will show up the same anyways. — Balistic 15:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, I thought a link to itself on a page would attempt to execute; obviously it doesn't.-- 15:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) * What is the reason behind this? I see that it shows up the same, but why does it parse that as a boldface, and why not just use the correct tag (other than it saving two keystrokes, and, I guess two bytes per page)? Wiki Caprica:Manual of Style Go here to see the first cut: Wiki Caprica:Manual of Style-- 00:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Template Question(s?) Hey Jim - This template, Template:Transcript Top, appears to add the Category:Transcripts tag to each page that uses it. It looks like the sort, though, is by the pipe character. The offending line is here: | }}, where the extra pipe after "Transcripts" is the culprit. Am I correct? Should that be fixed? I'm extremely hesitant to alter templates, as I'm only just getting caught up on how they work (although I impressed myself by creating a convert-to-Celcius template on the Beer wikia!). This was noticed as I was working on my categorization project 16:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *Wow! Thanks. I ported that template directly from FlashForward, where it was also wrong of course, and changed the colors. When I looked at it last night I thought that was a funny looking "1" in the category. Turns out that calling was wrong, too. It's supposed to be because the Transcript name is not in Episode numbers. All fixed. Everytime one does this, each page that calls the functionality has to be saved again. Nice language wiki is, kinda.-- 17:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC)